This is an application for a K24 Midcareer Investigator Award in patient-oriented research. The candidate is a professor of neurology and epidemiology at the Boston University with an established record as a researcher, clinician, and educator. The proposed mentoring and research plans are focused on two major themes: (1) discovering and quantifying ways of characterizing genetic risk for Alzheimer's disease and (2) creating and evaluating real-world procedures for communicating genetic risk. The Mentoring Plan takes advantage of the candidate's experiences and position as director of a large and diverse program in patient-oriented research with Alzheimer's disease patients and their families. Under the supervision of the K24 awardee, each trainee will develop and carry out independent research projects from design to publication. Trainees will obtain hands-on experience in multiple aspects of patient-oriented research including focus group and survey development, small and large scale clinical trials, and epidemiological studies. Trainees will participate in research seminars, methodology and grant-writing workshops, meetings on multidisciplinary consensus conferences and in the ongoing K30 Clinical Research Curriculum at BU. Funding for statistical consultation will assure that biostatistical support is readily available. Formal coursework at the BU School of Public Health will be encouraged. In all activities, trainees will follow a detailed mentoring plan with a schedule of structured activities, and with clear roles, specific responsibilities and concrete evaluation plans measuring knowledge, skill and productivity. The Research Plan builds upon two large funded R01 projects, the Multi-Institutional Research in Alzheimer's Genetic Epidemiology (MIRAGE) Study and the Risk Evaluation and Education for Alzheimer's Disease (REVEAL) Study. Each of these studies has been competitively renewed at least once, and has extensive ongoing operations and data available for trainee education and analysis of data. This award will also help refine the candidate's own research skills in the area of genetic epidemiology and lay the groundwork for expanding the MIRAGE Study and the REVEAL Study in new directions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]